jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor (movie canon)
WARNING: This article covers the "Velociraptor" as it appears in the films |game = Jurassic Park: The Game }} Velociraptor is the 3 to 4 meter (10–13 foot) long, 2 meter (6 foot) high dromaeosaurid theropod carnivore that appears in all Jurassic Park films and film-based media. The Raptors are the main antagonists of the first film and are the secondary antagonists of the second and third films. Velociraptor''s are highly intelligent pack hunters. They could run 60-70 mph at full sprint, so they could outrun most dinosaurs. They have a primitive level of vocalization which enables them to direct attacks and call for help. They are also able to set traps. Raptors did not always get along, and were sometimes very anti-social towards each other. However, they show a high devotion in protecting or retrieving their eggs. In reality, there is no real paleontologist that recognizes this animal. Although it is called ''Velociraptor, it also shows characteristics of other , like Deinonychus and Utahraptor. A raptor in real life that vaguely resembles the dinosaurs in the film is the newly discovered Achillobator, a close Mongolian cousin to Utahraptor. Portrayal Size and classification At the time that Michael Crichton wrote the first novel (late 1980's), The bones of Achillobator (A large species of Dromaeosaurid) had recently been discovered, but were given little attention and simply labeled as "a possible large species of velociraptor", and thus, Crichton associated it as such. This is specified when Dr. Wu states that the raptors are a mongolian species. At the time The film was being made, Utahraptor was discovered, and Stan Winston joked that he created it before paleontologists discovered it. Many assume that Deinonychus was the true species for the raptors, but it would be too small. Deinonychus was roughly the size of a timber wolf, so Achillobator or Utahraptor would be better candidates. Hunting Many Raptors may have hunted in packs, often ranging in large numberings. The most well known evidence of this is the fossilized remains of a group of Deinonychus eating an adult . Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that if you were to stand still in front of a Raptor, the Raptor would just look back, as if in a standoff. Then the attack would come, not from the front, but from the flanks by other Raptors you wouldn't even know were there. The Raptors would typically pounce on their prey and slash at the stomach with the retractable claw on the middle toe. The average distance an adult Raptor could jump was around 10–12 ft high and about the same in length. They could run 60-70 mph at full sprint, so they could outrun most dinosaurs. In the real world, they could run at no more than 45-50 mph. Raptors did not always get along, and were sometimes very anti-social towards each other. We see this in when the Raptors snap at each other when they enter the kitchen, and then again in The Lost World when Sarah makes her escape. Given that they are pack animals, this could just be their way of reinforcing the group pecking order. Raptors play on human emotion and set traps, using a human as bait as shown when they used Udesky as bait to kill Amanda Kirby. Another reference of an advanced attack method was employed from a lone male Velociraptor included: trailing the humans without them knowing and entering another way into the lab and remaining perfectly still, playing on an illusion, while waiting for one of the humans to get too close and using their curiosity of the tanks to get the better of them. It's also possible that Raptors employed eye contact to distract human prey. Intelligence In , Alan Grant queries the Velociraptors' intelligence, mentioning the size of the brain cavity in their skulls. Robert Muldoon responds that, in his assessment, a Velociraptor''s‘ intelligence is the equivalent of modern primates and they are capable of creating advanced strategies and problem-solving. Other things they're capable of are opening doors, digging, etc. They are the only species of dinosaur shown adapting their behaviour to counter the capabilities of the tool-using humans. Communication Similar to modern-day birds, ''Velociraptor''s communicate with one another through vocal calls, although the Raptors of the first two movies are not shown to communicate with one another a lot, as opposed to the Raptors in ''Jurassic Park III. In Jurassic Park, there is a small amount of verbal communication, while stalking Muldoon in the form of squawking, and a Raptor calls for her hunting partner upon entering the kitchen and later in Jurassic Park: The Game another Raptor calls for backup while facing Oscar in a single fight. There is no verbal communication heard in The Lost World while stalking the hunters in the long grass or attacking Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly in the workers village (suggesting they must have used eye contact like chimpanzees). However, there is a lot of verbal communication in Jurassic Park III when the Raptors on Isla Sorna are seen "talking" to each other in what could be depicted as Velociraptor "language". This seems to suggest that the Raptor subspecies in Jurassic Park III is more vocally social than the subspecies seen in the previous films. Story thumb|300px|right The Velociraptor''s were genetically recreated by Henry Wu using DNA trapped in fossilized mosquitoes. They were bred at laboratory on Isla Sorna. All the Raptors were engineered as female to prevent unauthorized breeding. The original Raptors were grown and fed on Site B. At eight months they are lethal. A batch of eight raptors was transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. It is unknown where the [[Velociraptor Paddock|''Velociraptor Paddock]] was located in the park. The largest and most intelligent raptor in the group, The Big One, soon became the leader of the pack. She killed five raptors of the pack, but spared the lives of only two; solidifying her role as leader of the pack. InGen feeds the Raptors living cows. Initially, "feeders" would bring the animals to the Raptor Paddock. However, the raptors started to attack the fences when the feeders came. They attacked the fences systematically to look for weak spots. Therefore, it wasn't safe to feed them like that anymore. The raptors had to be captured and individually transported, inside a maximum-security steel cage, to the Animal Containment Unit. A crane would transport a cow to the unit. Muldoon remained cautious around the creatures, with InGen considering them a security hazard, considering their high intelligence and nasty disposition. ''Jurassic Park'' , a female Raptor in Jurassic Park]] A large group of engineers and security, headed by Robert Muldoon, loaded the Big One into the Containment Unit. Once the cage was locked onto the Unit, Jophery had to open the cages gate by hand. The Big One damaged the locking mechanism and the cage got loose. Jophery died in the process when a the raptor attempted to drag him into the cage and maul him. The incident upset the investors of InGen. They demanded that professionals in relevant fields and a lawyer acting as representative inspect the park on behalf of the investors. Alan Grant had just discovered a "Velociraptor" at his dig site in Montana. In reality, Velociraptor lived in Asia, not America. A kid called it a "6-foot Turkey". Grant and the rest of the endorsement team watched how a new batch of raptors hatched in the laboratory. They also saw how the raptors were fed in the Containment Unit. During Nedry's insurrection, the Raptor pen was, initially, left unharmed, but the power to the fence inevitably gave out when the mainframe was reset by Arnold. The Raptors then managed to bite their way out and patrolled the area to the electric bunker. Arnold eventually came through to turn the power back on, only to be killed and eaten inside the bunker by one of the Raptors, leaving only one of his arms. Ellie Sattler and Muldoon eventually came through the same way in an attempt to finish Arnold's work, walking into a trap set by two of the Raptors. Fortunately, Muldoon saw through the Raptor's ruse and held a gun on one of them while Ellie ran ahead into the bunker. Muldoon then attempted to hunt the Raptor in the bush, but he underestimated the creature's intelligence, and was ambushed by the alpha female, who had been using the other Raptor as bait. Muldoon was killed. Meanwhile, Ellie managed to turn the power back on to the park, only to be attacked from behind by the third Raptor. Fortunately, she managed to escape with only a foot injury. Some time after, the three Raptors migrated to the visitor's center, where the alpha female and one other followed the scent of the kids, Lex and Tim, into the kitchen. After a brief hunt around the kitchen, the alpha managed to find Lex, only to attack a metal cabinet that showed her reflection and hit the cabinet. The second raptor then chased Tim into the freezer, but slipped on the ice, as Tim escaped and locked the door behind him. The alpha, however, managed to regain consciousness and followed the children, along with Alan and Ellie to the computer room. After a brief struggle, Lex managed to fix the locks and shut the door on the Raptor. However, it broke through the glass, forcing them to climb into the vents. The third Raptor broke free from the electric bunker and chased them to the front of the visitor's center, where it jumped on the sauropod skeleton, causing it to collapse as they climbed onto it. The humans attempted to escape, but are cornered by the alpha Raptor. The third Raptor then took its opportunity and lunged for the humans, but is then seized out of the air by the Tyrannosaurus rex. While the others escaped, the Big One jumped on the rex's neck, only to slide into its jaws and be tossed violently into a decorative model skeleton, killing it. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park The second film takes place on Isla Sorna, where the Raptors (called by Peter Ludlow and Robert Burke), with the other dinosaurs, were initially bred. However, some incident has allowed the creatures to roam free, and a glitch in their genetic code has allowed some of them to be born males, allowing the animals to breed. The Raptors appeared with orange skin and tiger-like stripes and orange eyes. On the island, the freed Raptors are seen as having focused their feeding grounds closer to the center of the island, with at least one pack claiming the area near the InGen Village, and even the facility itself, as their territory. This makes it especially dangerous for anyone attempting to contact the outside world, as the facility is, supposedly, the only site on the island with the necessary equipment. Due to the fact that the raptors weren't taught by older raptors how to behave in an early age, they have no real social structure and seem to prefer to hunt by themselves. Even in the tall grass scene they really don't attack in a group. This could be reference to the lost world novel since the ''Velocirapters there have little to no social structure at all. thumb|right|250px Four years after the Incident at Jurassic Park, two groups of people; a small research team hired by John Hammond, and an enormous strike force hired by Peter Ludlow become stranded on the island when attacks by the local animals destroy most of their equipment. Despite Ludlow's warnings, the team embarks towards the central facility. However, after an attack by a pair of local Tyrannosaurus, the team becomes unorganized and separated, and, upon nearing the facility, come across a field of tall grass that happens to be home to a pack of Velociraptors, who promptly ambush the team, killing a fairly large number of men, including Ajay Sidhu. Whether it is because they had eaten their fill or simply did not catch them in time, the Raptors do not attack Hammond's team when they come through the grass, and Nick manages to make it into the facility and call for help. But when Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly enter the facility to find him, they are set upon by three Raptors. While Ian distracts one the other two chase Sarah and Kelly inside the facility. Eventually, Ian evades the Raptor and runs into the facility and is cornered by one of the animals, but Kelly uses her gymnastic abilities to knock the Raptor out of the window, where it is impaled and dies. As the Malcolms escape, Sarah tries to get out through the window, but is followed by the second Raptor and cornered by the third below. However, she manages to knock the Raptor off the roof, causing it to fall on the third, provoking a violent fight between the two. She then joins up with the Malcolms and Nick and together they escape the island on a chopper. ''Jurassic Park III In the third film, the Raptors were much more birdlike, with males having feather quills on the back of their heads, barring the females. They were also brightly colored and the males had small, red eyes, whereas the females have yellow eyes. In the film, the ''Velociraptor''s work together as a highly-communicable pack as there is no brutality in their social structure. At the start of the film, before Grant attends to the island, Billy creates a model ''Velociraptor "resonation chamber", a bony structure that enables complex communication. The reasons for these changes in the look and behaviour of these Raptors is explained by Jack Horner in the bonus feature The Dinosaurs of Jurassic Park III: Because this sudden chance of appearance of the Raptors violates the continuality of the series, many Jurassic Park fans have tried to create an explanation of this change. In most of these theories, the Raptors from the first two movies and the Raptors in the third movies are treated as two different genetic versions.JPEncyclopedia, Velociraptor "antirrhopus". See this article for the most popular explanation. These are also considered the most vocally social Velociraptors ''in the whole series. In the genetics admissions lab, a male is seen hiding its head behind one of the incubator machines. As Amanda Kirby takes a closer look, it's eye moves and it lunges out from behind the glass. It tries to bite Amanda, but is too big to fit through the machines. In itself, this implies that JPIII-raptors are very understanding of human emotions of "curiosity". The Raptor finds another way and chases the survivors, eventually trapping them in a maze of dinosaur cages. Billy Brennan and Amanda trap the raptor in one of the cages and it lets out a screeching, birdlike call. Dr. Alan Grant is amazed by it calling for help. Eventually, the raptor gets out and calls to its packmates. In the jungle, other Raptors hear the one from the building and answer back. During the stampede of ''Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, two males are seen running at speeds up to 50-60 mph. In the jungle, a female stabs its retractable claw in Udesky's back and the pack uses him as bait to lure Billy, Amanda, and Paul Kirby. The Raptors again make another play on human emotions when it comes to compassion. When the trap fails, a male Raptors kills Udesky by snapping his neck. Meanwhile, after being split from the others, Dr. Grant sees the alpha female and male "talking" to each other. He wonders what they are saying, or what they are looking for. Then he is cornered by three males and the alpha female. As the pack was closing in on him, Eric Kirby throws gas grenades, which drive the Raptors away. Some of them (many of the males and the lead female) reappear near the end of the film, wanting their eggs that Billy took earlier, which is the explanation for their earlier attack and new behavior. They surround the survivors as they get down on their knees. The alpha female walks slowly up to Amanda and sniffs around her, thinking she stole the eggs. Dr. Grant opens Billy's backpack and hands both eggs to Amanda who places them in the sand gently. Grant then takes out the resonating chamber Billy gave him and blows through it to confuse the Raptors. He then imitates their cry for help. One of the males attempts to attack him, but is stopped and reminded by the alpha female to get back into rank. She then hears helicopters coming and caws each male a command. While they take off into the jungle, the alpha male stays with her. The female picks up the first egg and the male picks up the second. They then catch up with the pack. It is thought that the Velociraptor''s in the first and second films were not good parents, but ''Jurassic Park III proves that the Raptors follow the group to get their eggs back. ''Jurassic World ''Velociraptor is set to return for the forth film as one of the many dinosaurs residing in Jurassic World. It's coloration will be a mixture of black, olive green, and dark green with a white underbelly. Trivia *Out of all the dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise, the Velociraptor''s have caused the most human deaths, even more than ''T. rex. *No human character in the Jurassic Park franchise has been injured by a Velociraptor; only killed if you just count the movies. **''Velociraptor'' has killed the most humans in the Jurassic Park franchise. * Kelly is the only characters in the Jurassic Park franchise who managed to successfully kill a Velociraptor. * In Jurassic Park III, the raptors running away from the gas grenades Eric threw around Dr. Grant marks the first time the raptors were actually scared of something. References External links Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Raptors